Clã Uzumaki
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: COMPLETA..Fic NaruSaku um pouco de misterio, romance, ciumes e erros. Com Hentai no fim da fic apenas no ultimo capitulo e nao é hentai pesado aquele que descreve tudo, isso nao porque eu mesma nao gosto. -18 nao leiam.
1. Capitulo 1 O Plano

**Capitulo 1 - **O Plano

Era uma noite clara, a lua cheia estava bem alta, Naruto estava impaciente algo o incomodava fazia alguns dias que ele se sentia vigiado, mas nunca via nada ou ouvia era somente a sensação. Durante o inicio da madrugada finalmente aquela sensação desapareceu e Naruto pode dormi tranquilamente.

- Naruto acorde, Naruto – Falava Sakura tentando manter a calma- Acorda BAKA - Sakura deu um grito que fez Naruto se levantar num salto passando pela janela que estava aberta caindo na rua de cueca e com seu coberto.

- Sakura-Channn – Naruto falava baixinho envergonhado com todos que olhava ele ali caído na rua seminu.

- Ande logo Tsunade-sama esta pedindo a sua presença na sala dela agora.

Naruto volta para seu pequeno apartamento entrando por sua janela já apressado para se arrumar quando percebe Sakura o olhando.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu Sakura-chan? - Naruto perguntava preocupado, mas sem obter resposta.

Fazia pelo menos uns dois meses que Naruto tinha chegado do seu mais novo treinamento com o Jiraiya. Sakura estava distraída a ultima vez que tinha visto Naruto seminu foi quando ainda existia o grupo sete há uns 5 anos atrás durante a prova chunnin na época eles tinham treze anos e agora eles tinham dezoito anos. Ele era apenas um menino, chato, irritante e hiperativo como ela dizia, mas agora ela via um homem na sua frente, corpo bem definido, lindo cabelo loiro, seus olhos azuis apenas realçavam aquela beleza que Sakura nunca tinha reparado.

- Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... – Naruto chamava Sakura que continuava o observando paralisada, de repente Naruto berra pra ela (é possível ele falar mais alto?).

- Sakuraaaa-Channn fala comigo o que aconteceu, por favor, me fala.

Sakura saiu do transe e percebeu o que estava acontecendo ela corou de forma violenta havia ficado impressionada com a beleza do rapaz.

_**Droga o que eu falo... Ele me pegou olhando pra ele... O que esta acontecendo, eu não deveria ficar reparando nele, mas ate que ele ta muito mais maduro que antes.**_

(pensamento malicioso, safadinha).

- Ah Naruto não é nada me distrai pensando num dos meus pacientes._**Que desculpa mais esfarrapada. Por favor, Naruto, acredita, por favor, continue sendo o distraído de sempre.**_

Naruto parou a olhou e então sorriu.

- É só isso mesmo Sakura-chan? Perguntava Naruto meio desconfiado - Então ta, espero que esse seu paciente fique bom logo. - _**Vou fingir que acredito Sakura-Chan.**_ – Pensou Naruto.

_**Ele acreditou? aaah ele acreditou, ele acreditou cha, mas..**_ De repente o pensamento de Sakura foi cortado, Naruto havia ficado estranho, aquela sensação havia voltado.

- O que foi Naruto? – Perguntava Sakura.

- Eu não sei direito faz alguns dias que estou com uma sensação estranha, como se estivessem me vigiando.

- Mas você não viu ninguém por perto ou ouviu algo?

- Não, não vi nem ouvi nada só fico com essa sensação que me incomoda muito.

- Que estranho Naruto vamos falar com a Hokage e.. Naruto estamos atrasados não quero nem imaginar o que ela vai falar.

Naruto colocou sua calça e camisa e saiu correndo puxando uma mão de Sakura e na outra ele segurava seu casaco preto e laranja.

- Cuidado Naruto vamos terminar machucando alguém.

- Não vamos não Sakura-chan e outra se fomos tomando cuidado quem sai machucado sou eu.

Falo isso colocando a mão atrás da cabeça e abrindo um sorriso meio preocupado.

- Quem manda dormi demais, se ao menos você acordasse com o despertador eu não precisava vir te chamar, assim desde cedo se houvesse um chamado você já estaria na sala da hokage.

- Ah, mas assim não teria graça acordar Sakura-Chan, eu não iria te ver.

Sakura corou levemente mais logo já fechou a cara não queria demonstra que havia gostado do comentário.

Logo chegaram à sala da Hokage já reparam no olhar fulminante que ela lançará sobre eles.

- Estão atrasados. -Tsunade

- Me perdoe mestra tivemos um pequeno contra tempo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Naruto estava me falando da sensação de estar sendo vigiado, embora não tenha visto ninguém ou ouvido alguma coisa.

- É Tsunade-obasan eu estava explicando pra Sakura sobre essa sensação estranha, eu não vejo e não ouso ninguém é como se fosse o vento, esta lá mais eu não vejo.

- Hum entendo, então foi só isso?

-Aham. Disse os dois juntos

_**Ai que bom que ela acreditou, eu não conseguiria dizer que nós atrasamos porque fiquei olhando o Naruto e ainda mais se nem sei por que eu fiz isso. Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso.**_

- Sakura..

- Hã?

- Sakura você esta bem, parece meio distraída? - Tsunade

- Estou bem, só fiquei meio preocupada com essa sensação do Naruto afinal quem poderia estar vigiando o Naruto? A Akatsuki foi destruída.

_**Sakura-chan esta muito estranha primeiro se distraiu com seu paciente e agora comigo. O que ela esta me escondendo? **__- _Naruto pensava enquanto observava Sakura.

Tsunade ficou seria.

- É verdade Sakura, mas para saber quem ou o que o observa teremos que esperar para ver o que acontece.

- Eii eu to aqui – Falava Naruto meio incomodado de estar sendo excluído da conversa.

- Ah é verdade eu tinha esquecido – Fala Tsunade com um sorriso, pois sabia que isso deixaria Naruto nervoso.

Todos riram da cara que Naruto fez.

_Inicio do Flash-Back do desconhecido._

_- Você entendeu o que você tem que fazer? - ????_

_- Hai, tudo será feito exatamente como o planejado. - ????_

_-Assim espero, pode ir. - ?????_

_- Hai. -????_

_Fim do Flash-Back do desconhecido_

- Então vovó Tsunade qual será a minha missão? Perguntava Naruto mais impaciente depois de ser esquecido pela Hokage.

- Humhum... Bem Naruto você será o guia de uma moça pelos dois meses que ela ficará em Konoha. Ela foi enviada á meu pedido por um velho amigo, ela ira ensinar as novas gennins a serem ninjas espiãs, mas de uma forma diferente.

- Diferente? –Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim diferente, ela ira ensinar a agirem como cidadãs normais sem nenhuma habilidade aparente, vocês usaram roupas que em situação normal não seria apropriadas para as ninjas.

- Mas mestra isso não faz muito sentido nós aprendemos na academia como ser feminidas e delicadas isso já não é o suficiente?

- Acho que Sakura-chan faltou a essas aulas. – Disse Naruto olhado para o outro lado tentando disfarçar.

Sakura olhou para ele com fogo no olhar

- O que disse NarutOOOO?

- Nada Sakura-chan eu não disse nada.

Naruto começou a tremer de medo enquanto Sakura colocava suas luvas.

- Mestra a senhora vai ter que arranjar outra pessoa para acompanhar essa moça porque o Naruto vai sair daqui direto pro hospital.

- Sakura-chan calma, eu não falei por mal, por favor.

Sakura acertou um soco na cara de Naruto o fazendo voar para o outro lado da sala e acertando a parede com toda força.

- Sakura-chan - Disse Naruto antes de cair desmaiado do lado da porta.

- Sakura, terá que ser o Naruto os outros estão em missão e ainda essa moça é muito exigente ela pediu a foto e o perfil de cada um dos shinobis de Konoha e ela escolheu o Naruto. – Tsunade deu a sua ultima explicação antes de pedir a Shizune para chamar a misteriosa moça que Naruto iria acompanhar pelos próximos dois meses.

Naruto se levantou e se aproximou de Sakura ainda com medo de sua reação mais ela não fez nada estava curiosa com a misteriosa moça que estava demorando a chegar.

Então Shizune finalmente bate na porta e entra com uma cara preocupada.

- Tsunade-sama a moça saiu deixou apenas um recado com um dos guardas dizendo que ia dar uma volta.

Todos olharam surpresos, como ela poderia ser uma ninja espia se agia dessa forma tão desinteressada.

_**Ai ai, nossa cansei de esperar to curiosa quero conhecer a famosa vila oculta da folha , mas perai se é oculta como pode ser famosa? Que estranho da onde eu venho àquilo que chamamos de oculto é oculto. Hã aiiii que lindo esse quimono eu quero**_

Quando a misteriosa moça ia entrar na loja um dos guardas aparece.

- Senhorita, o seu acompanhante esta esperando para conhecê-la.

- Agora que você fala fiquei mo tempão esperando e quando saio ele chega.

Eles caminharam de volta ao prédio da Hokage e foram ate a sala.

- Grande Hokage achei a moça. – dizia o guarda

- Entre, por favor.

Todos ficaram ansiosos como seria aquela moça

_**Será que ela é jovem ou será que mente a idade que nem a vovó?**_Naruto se perguntava.

Lentamente a porta foi sendo aberta todos olharam com grande curiosidade quando finalmente a sobra se desfez e a imagem da garota finalmente foi vista.

Naruto não sabia como reagir aquela garota parecia ter saído de um mundo de sonhos ele a achou linda. Tinha longos cabelos negros corpo perfeito com belas voltas, ela tinha lindos olhos negros e muito expressivos pareciam enxergar a alma das pessoas. Ela abriu apenas um sorriso, fazendo Naruto corar.

- Então essa é... Naruto. Tsunade estava falando sozinha todos ficaram impressionados com aquela moça e Naruto no mundo da lua. Algum tempo depois Sakura percebe que Naruto continuava no mundo da lua e o cutuca o fazendo retorna daquele mundo de sonhos.

- Hã? – Naruto finalmente olhava em direção a Hokage.

- Como eu estava dizendo essa é Matsui Keiko ela ira ficar em Konoha por dois meses e você ira acompanha-la a onde ela for entendido?

- Hai – Naruto respondeu rápido.

- Então esse é o Uzumaki Naruto? Ele já era bonito por foto pessoalmente então nem sei o que dizer. – Keiko observava Naruto o deixando levemente corado enquanto ele colocava a mão atrás da cabeça e abria seu sorriso. Sakura por algum motivo que ela não entendia ficou incomodada com a forma que Keiko olhava Naruto e numa reação rápida entro na frente atrapalhando a visão de Keiko.

- Ola eu sou Haruno Sakura, prazer em conhecê-la, espero que nesses dois meses sejamos amigas e qualquer coisa que esse baka fizer de errado é só me falar. – Sakura fez um sorriso meio forçado enquanto cumprimentava a moça. Que apenas sorriu.

- Também espero que sejamos amigas mais não só nesses dois meses quem sabe pra sempre – Keiko riu e logo voltou a olha para Naruto. _**Nossa ele é tão lindo, nem consigo acreditar que ele ...**_

_-_ Bom acho que por hoje é só. Tsunade quebrou o pensamento de Keiko

Com todos aqueles contra - tempos durante a manha os últimos acertos só foram feitos já na hora do almoço e com isso foi decidido que Naruto só começaria a mostrar a cidade para Keiko no dia seguinte. Então Naruto e Sakura se retiraram e foram almoçar juntos.

- Naruto o que você achou da Keiko?

Naruto ainda estava no mundo da lua e por mais que amasse Sakura estava completamente bobo com tamanha beleza de Keiko e ainda mais com o elogio que Keiko havia feito a respeito dele.

- O que eu achei dela Sakura- chan? Humm eu a achei linda. E com isso sorriu e volto a comer.


	2. Capitulo 2 Uma sensação de perda

**Capitulo 2 - Uma sensação de perda.**

Sakura não entendia mais o jeito que Naruto respondeu a fez se sentir apunhalada pelas costas e aquela dor era tão estranha. Ela começou a sentir milhares de sensações desconhecidas por dentro dela, uma tristeza, um aperto no peito, um medo de perder algo, Sakura não sabia dizer ao certo, mas a sensação só piorou.

- Nossa estou ansioso para mostra toda vila para a Keiko e espero que ela goste da minha companhia. – Disse Naruto.

Sakura sentiu uma vontade imensa de sair correndo de lá uma vontade de chorar, mas então respiro fundo e continuou sentada ao lado de Naruto, ela não podia chorar na frente dele, ele iria querer saber o porquê sendo que nem ela sabia explicar e seu pensamento foi longe.

_**- Por que estou me sentindo assim, por que isso somos só amigos, eu acho que tenho convivido muito com o Naruto desde que fomos atrás do Sasuke nunca no separamos só nesse um ano e pouquinho que ele ficou fora é só pode ser isso estou começando a confundir nossa amizade ou talvez seja porque essa é a primeira missão dele sem mim, mesmo que ele não vá sair da vila, mas será a primeira missão dele onde ele, ficara a sós com uma garota totalmente desconhecida. E agora essa sensação de estar sendo vigiado, espero que não seja nada afinal agora dedicando a atenção a Keiko ele pode se distrair e ser atacado.**_

- Bom Naruto amanha começa a sua missão, faça tudo direto.

- Pode deixar Sakura-chan.

Aquela tarde passou rápida e logo todas as lojas estavam fechadas e as crianças já estavam de volta da academia. Naquela noite Naruto se encontrou por acaso com os meninos que para sua surpresa estavam todos reunidos e pareciam estar a sua espera.

- E ai Naruto, beleza? Perguntou Kiba

- Beleza e vocês o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Queremos saber como é a garota que chegou a Konoha e que ficara a seus cuidados, ouvimos dizer que ela é muito bonita. – Falou Lee

- É ela é muito bonita, tem a pele clarinha cabelos compridos e negros e seu olhar parece penetrar na sua alma.

- Nossa Naruto já esqueceu a Sakura. – Falou Sasuke em tom de deboche mais que fez os olhos de Lee brilharem. – Você só falava assim de uma única garota Haruno Sakura.

- Não Sasuke eu não a esqueci apenas estou descrevendo Keiko-san da forma que vocês iram vê lá. Falou Naruto incomodado com o olhar que Lee havia feito.

- Nossa Naruto você tem sorte queria eu ser o acompanhante dela. – Falou Lee

- Não seja problemático foi ela que escolheu quem iria acompanhá-la, ela analisou o perfil de cada um de nós e... – Shikamaru foi interrompido por Sasuke.

- Ela escolheu? Então porque não eu? – Sasuke estava surpreso ele sempre foi o centro das atenções todas as garotas o queriam e depois do seu retorno isso só havia piorado aos olhos dele tirando Sakura que agora só o via como um amigo.

- Eu lá vou saber mulheres são problemáticas. - Finalizou antes de bocejar e virar-se em direção a sua casa.

- Bom Naruto boa noite. - Falou Sasuke decepcionado.

Naruto vendo que seus amigos ficaram um pouco decepcionados por terem sido excluídos por aquela garota tão exigente decidiu convida-los a conhecer a moça, na manha seguinte bem cedinho, quando ele iria encontrá-la na saída da casa da Hokage.

- Pessoal, me encontrem amanha as sete da manha na porta da casa da Hokage vou apresentá-la a vocês.

E então cada um seguiu para sua casa, pensando como seria esse encontro. Entretanto não muito longe dali Sakura não conseguia pegar no sono, aquela resposta do Naruto não lhe saia da cabeça, _"o que eu achei dela? Eu a achei linda"_ só esse pensamento fez uma lagrima desliza do canto de seus olhos e aquele aperto no peito só aumentava. Sakura não conseguia dormir aquele pensamento, a dor e o medo que ela nunca tinha sentido a deixava desconfortável, então sem muitas opções Sakura foi buscar um copo de leite quente para tomar enquanto lia um dos seus livros de medicina à espera do sono que nunca chegava.

Naruto ainda sem sono decidiu ficar no alto de um dos prédios de Konoha olhando as estrelas que por coincidência ficava perto da casa de Sakura, a noite estava linda a lua estava alta com um lindo brilho mais que mesmo assim não ofuscava o brilho das estrelas a sua volta.

Sakura chegando em seu quarto abre a janela e para sua surpresa Naruto estava ali sentado no alto do prédio pertinho de sua casa. Ela ficou ali parada o admirando por um tempo e de repente ele viro e a viu olhando para ele. Naruto fico corado ele sempre gosto de Sakura que só ignorava os seus sentimentos, mas aquele olhar que ela estava fazendo fez seu coração bate de forma desesperada Sakura se sentiu da mesma forma, seu coração batia forte ela tinha vontade de chamar seu nome mais apenas sorriu e fechou a cortina rosada que dançava junto a brisa da noite.

Naruto então se levantou e foi para casa pensando em Sakura e em Keiko afinal ele queria estar com toda a sua energia para mostra toda a cidade e cumprir todos os desejos da convidada da Hokage.

Como o combinado as sete da manha todos os meninos esperavam Naruto para conhecer a tal garota, não demoro muito e Naruto apareceu com Sakura, eles tinham se encontrado no meio do caminho.

- Ohayo – Disse Naruto um pouco distante dos amigos

- Ohayo – Respondeu todos.

- Naruto por que todos os meninos estão aqui? - Perguntou Sakura meio intrigada com aquilo.

- Nós queremos conhecer essa moça que o Naruto ira acompanhar – Falou Lee se aproximando e deixando toda sua emoção transparecer – Pelo que o Naruto falou, ela parece ter toda a beleza da juventude dentro dela.

- Eu não vi nada de mais. – Falou Sakura meio emburrada.

Todos ficaram meio surpresos com a reação daquela garota de cabelos róseos mais logo voltaram sua atenção a Naruto, pois do nada apareceu uma garota correndo em direção ao Naruto pulando no seu pescoço.

- Vejo que chegou cedo Naruto-kun – Falou Keiko enquanto soltava Naruto que ficou um tanto corado.

- Ohayo Keiko – Falava Sakura.

- Ohayo Sakura, gomen pelo jeito que cheguei é que estou muito ansiosa para conhecer Konoha já ouvi tantas historias.

Nesse momento Kiba se aproxima e entra na frente de Keiko.

- Ohayo – Kiba abriu um sorriso – Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba.

- Ohayo eu sou Matsui Keiko – Falou isso enquanto abria um sorriso fazendo todos os meninos em volta ficarem babando.

- Esses aqui atrás são meus amigos, já que o Naruto não faz isso, vou te apresentar a eles. – Falava em tom provocativo – Esses são Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee.

- É um prazer conhecer todos.

- O prazer é nosso – falaram em coro.

- Ficamos sabendo que foi você que escolheu quem iria acompanha-la – Falou Sasuke

- Sim fui eu que escolhi. – Disse Keiko com toda convicção de que fez a escolha certa.

- E porque ele? - Sasuke continuava com seu pequeno interrogatório, mas logo percebeu que sua pergunta chamou a atenção de todos inclusive de Sakura.

- Por que? Simples eu examinei o perfil de cada um, mas não o perfil de missões e sim o perfil pessoal e adorei ele sem contar que ele é uma gracinha.- Isso fez Naruto corar e todos os meninos o olharem com fogo nos olhos.

- Mas então porque não o Sasuke? Todas as garotas são loucas por ele. – Perguntou Sakura.

- Como eu disse, eu examinei o perfil pessoal de cada um nele continha seus desejos, sonhos e aquilo que vocês mais consideram importante.

Mas foi cortada pelo Naruto.

- Mais como eles sabem de tudo isso, a maioria aqui com toda certeza mantém em segredo ou no máximo um amigo sabe.

- Simples Naruto-kun existem ninjas especiais que são treinados para criar esses perfis eles estudam o olhar, as emoções e suas ações e assim eles podem saber o que realmente importa pra vocês.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu a pergunta da Sakura – Falou Sasuke ainda inconformado por não ter sido escolhido.

- Então continuando, todos aqui se importam muito com seus amigos, mas entre eles existe alguém que vocês dariam a vida, sem pensar duas vezes.

Nesse momento muito dos meninos coraram achando que ela iria dizer com quem eles se preocupavam ao ponto de dar a vida por essas pessoas.

- Mas quem são essas pessoas eu não posso falar é confidencial e particular e agora respondendo a duvida de todos eu escolhi o Naruto porque eu gostei da atitude dele, e principalmente pelos relatórios pessoais dele fiquei impressionada como um garoto desde cedo poderia ter tanto amor por alguém daquela forma mesmo tendo crescido sem pais e sendo odiado por todos, mas sobre esse grande amor pelos relatórios que eu li parece que ele andou diminuindo um pouco. – Keiko completava. – então é isso.

Porem aquele "diminuindo um pouco" foi mais um tombo para Sakura que ficou ali paralisada enquanto a cor de seu rosto ia diminuindo aos poucos. Lee que tinha ficado empolgado com o que Keiko havia dito notou a face pálida que Sakura o que o fez perde todo o entusiasmo.

- Sakura-san você esta bem? – Perguntava Lee preocupado.

Nesse momento todos olharam para aquela garota que desmoronava enquanto o brilho de seus olhos esverdeados desaparecia.

- Sakura-chan – chamava Naruto enquanto a pegava antes que caísse no chão. Naruto ficou preocupado ela estava ali do seu lado bem e do nada desmaia.

Para a sorte de todos Tsunade estava saindo bem na hora que Naruto ergueu Sakura em seus braços.

- Naruto – Gritava Tsunade – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu não sei vovó Tsunade, ela estava bem aqui do meu lado e do nada ela caiu.

- Naruto leve Sakura a minha sala e os outros voltem aos seus treinamentos às meninas devem estar esperando. Tsunade estava tão preocupada com Sakura que nem perguntou o que todos eles estavam fazendo ali parados na frente de sua casa tão cedo.

Quando chegaram à sala Naruto colocou Sakura deitada num sofá e se retirou á pedido de Tsunade o seu trabalho como guia já havia começado, mas por mais que ele tivesse que ir seu coração relutava a sair de lá.

- Naruto – chamava Keiko – Naruto você esta bem?

- Estou sim, só preocupado com a Sakura ela é uma grande amiga minha.

- Hum, ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Vamos da um volta e depois voltaremos à sala da Hokage pra ver como a Sakura esta.

- Serio? Assim fico mais tranqüilo.

Na sala da Hokage.

- Sakura, você tomo café da manha?

- Não, eu sai apressada e não deu tempo – Sakura mentia

- Eu já te falei para não deixar de tomar café da manha essa é a refeição mais importante do dia.

- Eu sei Shizune-chan, mas não deu tempo.

- Tsunade te deu o dia para descansa vá para casa.

- Hai

Sakura saiu do prédio e logo as palavras de Keiko voltaram a sua mente.

_**Será mesmo que o Naruto não me ama mais. Pensando bem ele não deve amar eu o rejeitei por tanto tempo e mesmo com a volta do Sasuke eu continuei não prestando atenção nos sentimentos e ele sempre foi tão cuidadoso comigo, sempre deu a vida por mim.**_

Nesse momento ela escuta seu nome.

- Sakura-chan.

Era Naruto que vinha acompanhado de Keiko.

- Sakura-chan você esta bem? Fiquei preocupado.

Sakura ficou feliz mais levou em conta como se fosse apenas preocupação de amigo, afinal ele não deveria mais ama-la depois de tanto tempo.

- Estou bem sim Naruto aquilo aconteceu só porque não tomei café da manha.

- Ainda bem que foi só isso – Falou Keiko o que deixou Sakura um pouco sem jeito. – Naruto não parou de pensar em você, quase não me mostrou nada, pelo jeito você domina os pensamentos dele.

Naruto corou um pouco e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça mais não olhou para Sakura, ele acreditava que ela deveria estar fazendo à mesma cara de "o problema é dele" que ela sempre havia feito.

- Que bom que não foi nada Sakura-chan, mas agora tenho que ir, Sayonara Sakura-chan.

- Sayonara Sakura. Disse Keiko.


	3. Capitulo 3 – A suposta Rival

**Capitulo 3 – A suposta Rival.**

Keiko agarrou o braço de Naruto e o puxou em direção de outra rua do centro de Konoha. Quando já estavam distantes as meninas se aproximaram.

- Então aquela é a garota que chegou a Konoha. - Falava Ino parando do lado de Sakura que logo foi acompanhada pelas outras meninas.

- Hai é ela Matsui Keiko, ficara em Konoha por dois meses e nesses dois meses o Naruto ira acompanha - lá. Explicou Sakura com um tom mais pesado e raivoso no final.

- Ela já ta atrapalhando – Falou Tenten com tom raivoso também.

- É ela atrapalho o nosso treino, aqueles meninos bakas ficaram a manha toda falando dela e babando. Nosso treino foi uma perda de tempo hoje. - Falava Hinata sem gaguejar para a surpresa de todas.

- Nem me falem, hoje logo cedo estavam todos eles na porta da casa da Hokage para conhecê-la. – Falou Sakura

- E nem nos apresentaram para ela, assim poderíamos nos aproximar e saber quais as reais intenções dela com os meninos – Disse Ino preocupada.

- Parece que a Ino esta de olho em alguém – Falou Tenten

- Olha só quem fala o Neji também a conheceu. Falou Sakura por milagre defendendo Ino.

- Opa, o que tem a Tenten e o meu primo? – Hinata perguntou explodindo de curiosidade.

- É...Eu...Neji...Não temos nada não. – Tenten

- CONTA OUTRA – Falaram em coro, logo caindo na risada.

Tenten ficou sem saber o que dizer e olhou para a Hinata com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Já que a Sakura estava lá me diz uma coisa. Sakura é verdade que foi o Kiba que iniciou as apresentações? – Perguntou Tenten.

Todos olharam para Hinata que ficou vermelha de ciúme.

- É verdade sim, vamos para a minha casa lá eu conto tudo.

E lá se foram às garotas pisando forte querendo saber tudo sobre aquela intrusa que havia cruzado o caminho delas.

Chegando a casa de Sakura todas correram para o quarto enquanto Sakura pediu a sua mãe que fizesse um lanche, pois aquela conversa levaria a uma missão de rank- A pelo menos assim as meninas consideravam.

No quarto de Sakura:

- Então todos eles a conheceram e não nos convidaram. – falava Ino

- Pelo jeito eles querem nos manter longe dos planos deles. – comentava tenten

- Calma meninas não vamos nos precipitar, nos não sabemos se realmente é isso – Falou Sakura

- Calma Sakura – Explodia Hinta, tão quieta e tão ciumenta – Você ta tranqüila você não gosta de ninguém, vê o Sasuke e o Naruto como amigos.

Nisso Sakura abaixou a cabeça fazendo Hinata se calar.

- Sakura – chamava Ino.

- Você ainda gosta do Sasuke? – Perguntou Hinata – Gomen eu me descontrolei.

- Não, não é do Sasuke que eu gosto e é por isso que falo pra vocês manterem a calma.

- Entao é ele? - Tenten olhava surpresa.

- Ele quem? – Perguntava Ino.

- Afe Ino pensa direito – disse Tenten

Quando olharam Sakura estava chorando, ele agora não estava lá ela podia chorar o quanto quisesse. Ino ficou surpresa Tenten já desconfiava disso desde a missão de resgate de Gaara e Sasuke.

Hinata ficou quieta por um tempo, pensando como ela tinha sorte, Naruto a amava e ela estava gostando dele agora era só se declarar para ele.

Sakura começou a falar em quanto chorava.

- Ele ta com ela pra cima e pra baixo em todo o lugar. Almoçando, conversando se divertindo. - Sakura continuou a chorar.

As meninas não sabiam o que falar ela estava desesperada com aquilo.

- Para piorar – Sakura continuo – Foi ela que escolheu quem a acompanharia pelo perfil pessoal.

- Perfil pessoal? – todas perguntaram

- É esse perfil tem tudo àquilo que é importante pra nos, amigos, paixões, família nossos sonhos tudo.

- Paixões? – exclamou Tenten – então eles sabem que eu amo o Neji? – Tenten corou. – Falei demais.

Todas riram e voltaram para Sakura.

- Ela escolheu o Naruto disse que foi por causa da capacidade dele de amar as pessoas mesmo sendo odiado por todos mais no fim ela disse que o amor dele pela pessoa que ele mais amava tinha diminuído.

- É serio Sakura? Então ela quis dizer que ele não te ama mais como amava no passado.

Sakura levantou a cabeça enquanto secava as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Meninas, por favor, fiquem de olho nela e eu ficarei de olho nos meninos assim ela não ira desconfiar – Sakura falou querendo esconder a tristeza de novo.

- Isso será uma missão de Rank A - Falou Ino

Elas riram novamente e depois de uma tarde inteirinha na casa de sakura elas se foram deixando Sakura sozinha.

Enquanto isso Naruto estava em uma loja esperando Keiko escolher um dos quimonos. Quando saíram deram de cara com Ino que tinha ido ao mercado comprar algumas verduras que sua mãe havia pedido.

- Inoo – Naruto gritava por ela.

Ino percebeu e se aproximou encarando a moça que estava ao lado de Naruto.

- Oyasumi (Boa noite) Naruto. - Ino continuou olhando a moça.

- Oyasumi Ino, ah deixa eu te apresentar essa é Matsui Keiko ela ficara em Konoha por dois meses.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Yamanaka Ino

- Prazer em conhecê-la, fico feliz em conhecer mais uma garota ate agora só tinha conhecido os meninos.

- Não liga amanha eu te apresento elas, já que o Naruto não fez isso. – Ino falava isso esperando a ração de Naruto.

- Ate você Ino – Falava Naruto inconformado – Hoje cedo foi o Kiba só porque eu me distraí.

- O Kiba é – Ino lançava um olhar cheio de intenções.

Keiko e Naruto nem se tocaram do olhar de Ino, pois Keiko já babava em outra vitrine e Naruto já começava a concordar com Shikamaru "Mulheres são problemáticas".

- Bom eu já vou indo, tenho que entregar essas verduras para minha mãe, se cuida Naruto, ate amanha Keiko.

- Sayonara Ino, se cuida também. - Naruto

- Sayonara Ino ate amanha e não esquece de me apresentar as outras meninas. - Keiko

Ino foi embora falando consigo mesma e deixando Naruto para trás.

_**Essa garota não parece ter nada de mais tirando a beleza nisso os meninos tem razão vou ter que assumir, mas ela ainda não é melhor do que eu**__ – _Ino sorriu e continuou seu caminho.

Na manha seguinte as meninas se encontraram com os meninos no centro de Konoha como faziam todas as manhas, só faltava Ino que logo chegou trazendo a noticia. (Nós mulheres adoramos uma fofoca)

- Meninas – Gritava Ino se aproximando – Vamos nos reunir rapidinho.

- O que foi Ino? Pergunta Tenten curiosa

- Eu conheci a tal da Keiko ela não tem nada de mais tirando a beleza nisso realmente ela chega perto de mim.

- Só isso você conseguiu Ino? Falava Hinata.

- Calma vou contar tudo. Então eu não vi nada de mais, ela parece não ter interesse pelo menos no Naruto ai para tirar essa duvida a chamei para conhecer vocês.

- Ino você é um gênio assim vamos ver a reação dela sobre os outros meninos. – Falava Tenten

- Hai, hai. – Ino sorria com sua inteligência.

Depois de uns quinze minutos.

- Porque estamos aqui – Perguntava Shino

- Estamos esperando alguém – Respondeu Ino

Logo chegou Sakura.

- Ohayo pessoal

- Ohayo Sakura. - Todos

- Hum, cadê o Naruto? Perguntava Sakura

- Você tem se importado muito com ele desde que a Keiko chegou – Falava Sasuke

- Andou me vigiando Sasuke para dizer isso com tanta certeza.

- Eu apenas te conheço – ele finalisou se afastando

Todos continuaram esperando ate que seus antigos senseis apareceram. Menos Kakashi que já estava lá a meia hora.

- O que fazem aqui? Perguntou Kurenai

- Estamos esperando alguém – falaram em coro.

Finalmente eles apareceram.

-Ohayo pessoal – Falava Naruto

- Ohayo – responderam todos

- Ohayo – Disse Keiko vindo logo atrás

- Gomen estávamos tomando café da manha. – explicava Naruto.

- Você deveria ter avisado – Dizia Sakura com outra crise de ciúme. Quando Sakura ia falar algo mais Tenten entra no meio não queria que sua amiga entregasse o jogo.

- Ola, eu sou Tenten e essa é a Hyuuga Hinata.

- Ola Prazer em conhece-las, hã Hyuuga você é irmã do Neji?

- N..Não somos primos.

- Ata é que vocês se parecem, meu primo não tem nada a ver comigo, pelo menos eu acho não o conheço direito.

Essa era a primeira vez que ela falava da vida dela na frente dos outros.

- Ola – Falou Ino se aproximando.

- Oi nossa vocês esta linda hoje.

- Que nada eu estou linda todo dia. Bom deixa eu te apresentar os nossos antigos senseis

- Oba tem mais gente pra conhecer, eu to adorando Konoha todos são tão simpáticos.

- Senseis - falou Ino conquistando a atenção dos senseis menos de Kakashi que estava lendo o novo livro de Jiraiya. – Essa aqui é Matsui, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar dela.

- Hai – falou Kurenai e Asuma juntos, ficando um pouco corados com isso.

- A grande Hokage falou dela, mas nos ainda não a tínhamos visto. - Kurenai

- Realmente ela é muito bonita ate mais do que o Sasuke me falou – disse kakashi entrando no meio da conversa.

- Pervertido – Gritaram todos enquanto Ino fuzilava Sasuke com o olhar que fingiu que nada estava acontecendo.

- Esse é o Hatake Kakashi antigo sensei do Naruto, da Sakura e do Sasuke-Kun. – Continuava Ino com as apresentações - Esse aqui é meu antigo sensei Sarutobi Asuma, ela é Yuuhi Kurenai antiga sensei da Hinata, do Kiba e do Shino e esse é o Maito Gai antigo sensei da Tenten, do Lee e do Neji.

- Prazer em conhece-la – disseram todos.

Mais Keiko corto por ai as apresentações quando viu Naruto conversando com Sakura.

- Bom gente eu adoraria ficar mais tempo, mas tenho que começar a planejar as aulas das meninas. Vamos Naruto- Kun.

Aquilo surpreendeu as meninas que desconfiavam dela. Sakura olhou para ela e depois para o Naruto.

- Seu trabalho te chama Naruto. - Havia ironia e ciúme naquela palavras.

Naruto estranhou mais nem pode responder Sakura se despediu rapidamente e logo foi embora. Deixando as meninas preocupadas, mas quando olharam de novo já viram Keiko pendurada no pescoço de Naruto e o arrastando para longe.

- Ela ta afim dele, tenho certeza – Disse Sasuke

- Você acha? Perguntou Ino

- Eu tenho certeza, ela faz igual a vocês e a Sakura quando ambas brigavam por mim.

Isso fez as meninas ficarem aliviadas o alvo dela não era nenhum dos seus amores, mas logo a tensão voltou, Sakura o que ela faria dali pra frente?


	4. Capitulo 4 – O Que o medo faz

**Capitulo 4 – O Que o medo faz.**

Sakura caminhava em direção ao seu trabalho pensando em Naruto.

_**Como pude ser tão burra esse tempo todo, ele era só meu e eu fui cega não dei valor ao amor dele e agora o que eu faço?**_

Naruto estava longe, por mais que sentisse falta de Sakura a presença de Keiko lhe fazia bem ele só não entendia o porquê a única mulher que ele havia gostado era Sakura só aquele sentimento ele conhecia, mas o tempo ia passando e a cada minuto ele esquecia de tudo a sua volta, parecia que ela adivinhava o que ele ia dizer, o que ele sentia isso o deixava nas nuvens aquilo era o que sempre havia desejado viver com Sakura, mas aquela que estava lá não era Sakura era uma desconhecida que confundia seus sentimentos.

Sakura chegando em seu escritório ligou o radio para se distrair um pouco e esquecer Naruto, mas o que começou a tocar só a deixou pior mas ela não conseguiu desligar o radio:

_**Wait For You**_

_**Eu nunca senti nada no mundo como isso antes**_

_**Agora estou sentindo sua falta e desejando que**_

_**Você voltasse pela minha porta**_

_**Por que você teve que ir?**_

_**Você poderia ter dito; e agora estou**_

_**Completamente só**_

_**Garota, você poderia ter ficado,**_

_**Mas não quis me dar uma chance**_

_**Sem você por aqui é um pouco **_

_**Mais do que posso agüentar**_

_**E todas as minhas lagrimas**_

_**Continuam rolando pelo**_

_**Meu rosto**_

_**Por que você se foi?**_

_**Então por que seu orgulho **_

_**faz você correr e se esconder?**_

_**Você esta com medo de mim?**_

_**Mas eu sei que é uma mentira**_

_**O que você guarda por dentro**_

_**Não é assim que você quer**_

_**Que seja**_

_**Refrão:**_

_**Então, baby, eu vou esperar por você**_

_**Por que não sei o que mais posso fazer**_

_**Não me diga que não tenho tempo**_

_**Ainda que leve o resto da minha vida**_

_**Baby, eu vou esperar por você**_

_**Se você pensa que eu acho que não é verdade**_

_**Eu realmente preciso de você em minha vida**_

_**Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer**_

_**Esperarei por você**_

_**Faz um tempo desde que você me ligou**_

_**(como você pode me esquecer?)**_

_**Você deve estar se sentindo louco**_

_**Colmo você conseguiu ir embora?**_

_**(quando) tudo continua igual**_

_**Eu simplesmente não agüento, baby**_

_**O que é necessário para fazer você volta?**_

_**Garota, eu te disse o que é e não é daquele jeito.**_

_**Porque você não consegue me olhar?**_

_**Você ainda esta apaixonada por mim**_

_**Não me deixe chorando**_

_**Baby, porque não podemos recomeçar.**_

_**Voltar a ser como era**_

_**Se você me der uma chance,**_

_**Eu posso te amar**_

_**Mas você esta me dizendo que não é**_

_**O suficiente**_

_**Refrão:**_

_**Então o orgulho faz você**_

_**Correr e se esconder?**_

_**Você esta com medo de mim?**_

_**Mas eu sei que é uma mentira**_

_**O que você guarda por dentro**_

_**Não é assim que você quer **_

_**Que seja.**_

_**Baby, eu vou esperar por você.**_

_**Eu estarei esperando...**_

Aquela musica mexeu com Sakura e a fez acreditar que Naruto não tinha deixado de gostar dela mais o destino não quis ajudar e Sakura ficou tão atarefada no hospital que ficou duas semanas sem ver Naruto, apenas via alguns dos amigos de passagem quando estava voltando para casa.

**Duas semanas depois.**

- Sakura? – era Ino

- Oi Ino, tudo bom?

- Tudo e você?

- Estou ótima tirando o cansaço essas ultimas duas semanas foram muito estressantes.

- Verdade, mesmo eu sendo apenas aprendiz tive muito trabalho.

Sakura riu

- Ta rindo do que?

- Nos dizíamos que nunca iríamos nos deixar vencer e hoje nem ligamos mais para isso.

Ino riu

- É verdade, testa de marquise.

- Mais não foi só isso que te trouxe aqui estou certa, Ino porca.

Ambas caíram na risada

- É não foi só isso a grande Hokage chamou todos para ir na sala dela.

- Ate o Naruto?

- Hai e a Keiko também. Parece que ela terminou o treinamento das meninas.

- Mais já? Sakura pega sua maleta e elas saem conversando.

- Sim, ela já terminou e dizem que foi um sucesso esse treinamento, mas mesmo assim eu acho essa garota muito estranha ela passa o dia todo andando pela cidade, fazendo comprar ate parece turista.

Sakura caiu na risada, mas logo voltou a ficar seria.

- E o Naruto como reage a isso?

Ino ficou em silencio o que deixou Sakura preocupada

- Me fala Ino não me deixe preocupada.

Ino respirou fundo.

- Antes ele ficava sem graça, você deve lembrar da cara que ele fazia, mas agora parece que gosta de ter ela assim por perto sem contar que quando ela não fica agarrando o pescoço dele, ele esta carregando ela nas costas, eles estão sempre se divertindo mais parecem um casal de namorados do que uma visitante e seu guia.

Sakura travou quando ouviu as palavras de Ino.

- Sakura não fica assim, por favor, você vai ter que encara-lo daqui a pouco.

Falou tarde Sakura começou a chorar.

- Ele não me ama mais Ino, ele não me quer mais.

- Calma Sakura, talvez seja só amizade, não fica assim, por favor. Ai, eu nem devia ter te falado nada.

- Não você fez certo eu tinha que saber a verdade.

E elas seguiram caminhando lentamente ate o prédio da Hokage, Sakura não chorava mais porem o medo de ver Naruto com aquela garota a deixava mal. Elas subiram as escadas e no meio do caminho encontraram Tenten e Hinata.

- Sakura o que ouve? Perguntou Hinata

- Eu contei pra ela – Disse Ino

- Eu precisava saber a verdade foi melhor do que ter uma surpresa – Disse Sakura.

Shizune apareceu chamando as meninas que ainda estavam longe, pois os meninos já estavam na sala. Sakura não queria ir não queria ter que olhar para Naruto mais as meninas a convenceram a ir ela tinha que olhar nos olhos dele e saber a verdade, mas quando entraram se depararam com a seguinte cena.

Os meninos estavam em pé encostados na parede pois no único sofá esta Naruto sentado com Keiko deitada com a cabeça em seu colo.

Num local desconhecido

- O plano já foi iniciado - ???

- Ótimo - ???

- Senhor? - ???

- Diga - ???

- Gomenasai se minha pergunta não o agradar, mas realmente é isso que o senhor quer?-?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- ???

- Será que ela não ira reagir de forma diferente do que o senhor imagina? - ??

- Você que dizer se ela for contra? - ???

- Hai - ???

- Ela nunca desobedeceu a uma ordem minha, ela não ira fazer isso, você é o noivo dela deve saber disso - ??

**Respondendo aos ****Reviews**

Parte inferior do formulário

JiraiyaEroSenniN: Fico feliz que esteja gostando

Diogo-fogo: Sasuke com inveja? Hehehe um pouquinho, eu não resisto, sempre tenho que por algo assim .

taliane: A Keiko é um personagem interessante. E a por enquanto a Sakura não


	5. Capitulo 5 O Inicio do Plano

**Respondendo aos ****Reviews**

taliane: é verdade é apenas um plano...mas esse plano tem uma razão um tanto interessante .

Filippe - Nakama: Eu adoro fics onde a Sakura fica com ciume... Ela precisa da valor ao Naruto :D

Diogo-fogo: é o capitulo foi curtinho demais, vou compensar isso.

JiraiyaEroSenniN: So deu valor quando perdeu pra Keiko? Mais será que a Keiko realmente quer o Naruto? Hehehe...

**Bom, gente para compensar que o ultimo capitulo e esse também ta curto eu vou postar dois o 5° e o 6° capitulo, ok? Espero que gostem.**

**Capitulo 5 – O Inicio do Plano**

- Vejo que já estão todos aqui – Tsunade. – Dentro de uma semana Konoha fará a festa de inverno.

- Aeeee – Gritava Lee – Finalmente à festa de Inverno onde só jounins podem ir.

- Lee – Gai falava de fundo.

- Gomem Gai sensei

- Continuando vocês por serem os melhores jounins que Konoha já viu, ficaram de fora dos preparativos principais da festa e ficaram livres de missões ate a festa podendo fazer o que quiserem.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Diga Keiko.

- Será que eles, pelo menos os que quiserem poderiam ficar comigo e com o Naruto? Eu gostaria de conhecê-los melhor afinal meu tempo em Konoha esta acabando.

- Eles ficaram livres, cabe a eles decidirem. Finalizou Tsunade.

Assim que saíram todos os meninos estavam conversando e decidiram.

- Nós vamos ficar com você e com o Naruto. – Disse Sasuke em nome de todos.

As meninas enciumadas disseram o mesmo.

- Nós também vamos.

Eles foram para o maior lago de Konoha onde decidiram fazer um piquenique as meninas prepararam alguns lanches enquanto os meninos foram pescar.

- Keiko você ta afim de alguém? Perguntou Ino querendo arrancar informações

- Bem tem alguém sim, mas eu não posso ficar com ele. E dentro de alguns dias eu irei embora meu trabalho acabou antes do esperando.

- Não mude de assunto quem é o garoto? Tenten entrou no meio toda curiosa

- Não me levem a mal, mas eu prefiro não falar.

- Sem problemas, nós entendemos – Disse Hinata indo em direção a Sakura, mas indignada por não saber a verdade.

- Ei Sakura o que você esta fazendo ai sozinha?

- Nada Hinata só pensando na vida.

- Ou seria pensando no Naruto, não adianta me enganar não se esqueça eu já gostei dele sei o que você ta sentindo.

- É – Sakura sorriu

- Mais tenho uma novidade.

- Qual – Sakura abriu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Dentro de alguns dias Keiko ira embora e tudo vai voltar ao normal

Aquela noticia fez Sakura sorrir como há semanas não sorria quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome

- Sakura- chan.

Seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito aquele chamado que a desde a chegada daquela Keiko ela não ouvia.

- Naruto? O que você quer seu baka.

- Sakura-chan porque você sempre me chama de baka?

Sakura percebeu que ele estava diferente, ficou calada não sabia o que responder ela estava acostumada a agir assim. Naruto ficou ali parado a observando esperando a resposta que não vinha.

- Sabe Naruto eu tenho... – Sakura se viu sozinha ali. Naruto tinha saído dali

Keiko o estava chamando.

Quando se aproximou o que ela viu foi horrível pior que todas as batalhas pior que todas as perdas.

Keiko estava ali abraçando Naruto enquanto o beijava, mas para Naruto aquilo foi surpresa. Embora todos ali tivesse seus 18 anos, nenhum deles ainda tinha beijado alguém. Aquele foi o primeiro beijo dele aquele que ele sempre sonhou que seria com sua grande amada Sakura. Naruto não sabia o que fazer então apenas correspondeu ao beijo que recebeu. Todos pararam e ficaram olhando a cena.

- Cara de sorte – disse Shino

- Vou ter que reconhecer, ele realmente é um cara de sorte – disse Sasuke

- Mas parece que tem alguém que não esta muito feliz com isso. – Falou Shino

- Quem? Perguntou todos

- A Sakura olha a cara dela.

Quando os meninos olharam Sakura esta se virando e saiu correndo pra floresta ali perto. Hinata tentou segui-la mais foi impedida por Neji.

- Ela precisa ficar sozinha Hinata – Disse Neji

- Esta certo, eu também gostaria de ficar sozinha. Como fiquei varias vezes.

Todos ficaram quietos os meninos se aproximaram de suas amadas que olhavam a cena com fogo nos olhos, ele não amava Sakura porque ele esta correspondendo o beijo dela?

Quando Keiko parou de beijar Naruto o sorriso de felicidade dela desapareceu.

- O que foi Naruto-Kun, você não gostou?

- Gosta eu gostei mais deu pra perceber que não é um beijo que você quer.

Todos envolta ouviam a conversa.

- Mais você não quer? Naruto-kun eu gosto de você.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa, uma que eu jurei que nunca abandonaria e que nunca a faria chorar e agora quebrei minha promessa. O olhar de Naruto se entristeceu.

Keiko se afastou de todos que a olhavam surpresos ela havia sido rejeitada pelo lindo garoto de olhos azuis. Ela se sentou próximo a uma arvore e ficou pensando no ocorrido.

_**Keiko sua baka esse não é o seu trabalho, você tem que conquistar ele e não ser conquistada. Droga de volta a marca zero, ele ainda gosta da Sakura.**_

Naruto não foi falar com a Sakura, não sabia o que dizer, mas percebeu que Sakura gostava dele.Todos foram embora aquele dia finalmente tinha chegado ao fim, Naruto deixou Keiko na casa da Hokage e foi para o alto daquele prédio do qual ele via a estrela mais linda de sua vida.

Sakura chegou em sua casa tomou um banho e foi para seu quarto o inverno estava chegando, não estava calor, mas seu coração dizia para ela abrir a janela, mas ela relutou e não a abriu. Naruto ficou ate de madrugada esperando que a janela se abrisse mais ela não abriu ele então se levantou e se dirigiu ate sua casa, mas não desistiu de tentar ver Sakura.


	6. Capitulo 6 Vai começar tudo de novo

**Capitulo 6 – Vai começar tudo de novo.**

Naquela manha Naruto pegou um caminho diferente, ele estava passando na frente da casa de Sakura quando a viu sair.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan

- Ohayo Naruto – Sakura disse isso no mesmo tom que de quando gostava do Sasuke no inicio do time sete, quando parecia que ela o odiava.

- Sakura-chan porque você esta falando assim?

- Eu não lhe dei o direito de me chamar assim Naruto.

- Sakura...

Sakura saiu andando estava indo encontrar Ino para irem atender alguns pacientes fora da vila. Naruto ficou ali parado sentindo seu coração ser pisado e massacrado, mas ele tinha que reconhecer era culpa dele.

A semana se passou sem eles se trocarem uma única palavra, ela o olhava com indiferença o que o machucava mais agora de forma diferente parecia ir mais fundo. E a declaração de Keiko começou a surtir efeito sobre ele. A festa de Inverno finalmente chegou, todos estavam com seus quimonos tradicionais de inverno.

Tenten estava com um lindo quimono branco com desenhos de flores e com os cabelos soltos que batia na cintura o que deixou Neji babando e ao mesmo tempo muito enciumado, afinal ali estava a dona de seu coração chamando a atenção de todos, ate que chegou Ino estava com um quimono azul bebe com os cabelos soltos que passavam da cintura ela tinha dividido a franja para os dois lado o que a deixava com um ar mais maduro deixando Sasuke babando pela primeira vez. Sakura chegou logo em seguida com um quimono rosa com fitas rosa e os cabelos soltos e sem nenhuma faixa deixando Naruto e outros garotos da festa com falta de ar.

Hinata chegou acompanhada pelo Kiba, ela usava um quimono branco com fitas azuis.

Os meninos usavam quimonos tradicionais sem muita diferença de um para outro.

Keiko finalmente chegou usava um quimono amarelo claro com flores e seu cabelo estava preso que a deixava diferente.

Todos sentiam que essa festa prometia muitas emoções principalmente quando o trio amoroso e indefinido se tornou um quarteto.

Sakura estava sentada sozinha já que ela não queria papo com o Naruto e os meninos estavam acompanhados ate Shikamaru que sempre dormia dessa vez não dormiu no ponto e convidou a irmã do kazekage.

Temari vestia um quimono lilás com flores brancas sem muitos detalhes ela queria ser o mais discreta possível.

Finalmente alguém se aproxima de Sakura.

- Ola, o que uma linda dama esta fazendo aqui sozinha? Perguntava Sai

- Eu não tenho par, por isso estou só. Disse Sakura

- Então seu problema esta resolvido, eu também não tinha par, mas agora escolho você.

Sakura sorriu – é claro se você aceitar.

- Eu aceito.

Eles foram para pista de dança e para provocar Naruto ela arrastou Sai para dança perto de Naruto e Keiko.

- A festa estava muita chata, ainda bem que você apareceu – Disse Sai

- Eu que agradeço estava entediada naquela mesa sozinha, finalmente apareceu um homem com coragem para me convidar para dança. – Disse Sakura

Naruto ali do lado só ouvia a conversa dos dois quase pulando no pescoço daquele garoto estranho.

- O que você esta achando da festa? Perguntou Keiko

- Uma droga. Respondeu Naruto de forma fria

Começou a tocar uma musica lenta e Naruto não quis dançar aquela musica deixando Keiko sozinha. Se ele continuasse a ver aqueles dois dançando abraçadinhos ele iria pirar.

_**Esta funcionando ele ainda gosta de mim ta morrendo de ciúme...**_

O pensamento de Sakura foi cortado por um beijo de Sai. Aquele também foi o primeiro beijo de Sakura o qual ela tanto havia desejado que fosse com Sasuke e depois com aquele que ela realmente amava Naruto. E da mesma forma que Naruto ela correspondeu, pois não queria estragar aquele momento embora ele não a agrada-se muito.Naruto viu e se irrito e continuou enchendo a cara indo embora da festa logo depois deixando Keiko sozinha sem pensar nas conseqüências disso mais logo Keiko foi atrás, Sakura percebeu que ele tinha ficado nervoso e decidiu que na manha seguinte iria falar com ele.

Naruto naquele meio tempo já estava bebum e perdeu a razão e começando a agir por impulso. Ele correu para seu pequeno apartamento estava se sentindo destruído com o que tinha visto ele sabia que Sakura também tinha visto o beijo dele, mas ele achava que as meninas tinham contado para ela que ele tinha rejeitado Keiko. De repente alguém bate na porta, era Keiko que entra preocupada.

- Naruto-kun por que você saiu da festa daquele jeito?

- Por que eu sabia que você ia me seguir.

- Mais eu só vim por que me preocupei.

- E eu só sai por que eu queria fazer uma coisa.

( NINGUEM MERECE QUANDO A BEBIDA FALA MAIS ALTO ¬¬')

Naruto a puxou e a beijou sem se importar com o que iria acontecer enquanto isso na festa as meninas estava conversando se deveria contar para Sakura que Naruto tinha rejeitado Keiko e por fim ate os meninos entraram no meio e todos decidiram que ela deveria saber.

- Sakura-san – Lee a chamava

- Lee o que foi?

- Nós temos que te contar uma coisa. - Sasuke

- O que?

- O Naruto rejeito a Keiko. Disse Ino.

- Rejeito? Então foi por isso que ele foi embora daquele jeito, não era só ciúme.

- Ciúme com certeza era, mas acredito que ele pensava que a gente já tinha te contado isso e que você não quer ele mesmo. Disse Kiba

- Eu não acredito e agora o que eu faço?

- Espera o enxame passar ai você poderá falar com ele, se você for agora a picada será dolorida – disse Shino

- Então amanha logo cedo eu vou falar com ele, mas agora eu vou pra casa já perdi o animo pra festa.

Enquanto isso no apê do Naruto:

- Naruto eu prefiro fazer isso...quando ...você estiver sóbrio. – Dizia Keiko enquanto Naruto beijava seu pescoço.

- Eu estou sóbrio, pois sei que é isso o que eu quero e sei que você também quer.

- _**Droga isso esta saindo do controle, eu tinha que conquista-lo afasta-lo da única coisa que o prendia Konoha mais não deveria chegar a esse ponto – **_Pensava Keiko.

- Não Naruto não é isso que você quer você só esta...

Suas palavras foram cortadas por um beijo ao qual ela não resistiu mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era certo e não era o seu trabalho..

Os beijos foram ficando mais longos, as mãos com mais liberdade passeavam por onde bem queriam o calor estava ficando incontrolável. Naruto a levou ate sua cama onde eles se possuíram sem pudor algum. Sem pensar se alguém os ouvia.

- O Plano foi um sucesso. Hã a gomen Kentaro ela é sua noiva.

- É o trabalho dela Ichiro, eu não posso fazer nada.

- Vamos avisar ao nosso líder Daichi

- Hai.

Na manha seguinte Sakura se levantou e correu para a casa de Naruto queria dizer o que sentia que ela realmente o amava.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun – fala Keiko o acordava.

- Ai minha cabeça dói.

- Quem manda beber demais.

- Hã, o que você esta fazendo aqui e porque...droga não me diga que.

- Você não lembra de nada Naruto?

- A ultima coisa que eu lembro é da Sakura beijando aquele moleque estranho.

Keiko abaixou a cabeça.

_**Droga Keiko porque você esta se sentindo assim. O seu trabalho era conquista-lo não se deixar conquistar, e você tem um noivo não se esqueça dele.**_

_- _Keiko? Não fique triste, por favor. A culpa foi minha.

- Não Naruto foi minha eu deveria ter sido mais forte.

Nesse momento alguém bate na porta

- Naruto-kun você já esta acordado? Sou eu a Sakura.

Naruto olhou para Keiko que correu para se arrumar, mas não deu tempo Sakura fez o de sempre deu a volta e foi para a janela por onde ela sempre entrava para acordar Naruto que nunca respondia aos seus chamados na porta.

- Naruto o que ela esta fazendo aqui? E porque ela esta. – A voz de Sakura foi ficando mais baixa.

- Calma Sakura não é o que você esta pensando. Dizia Keiko vestindo seu quimono.

- Não, realmente não é o que eu estou pensando é o que eu estou vendo.

Naruto não falava nada sua cabeça latejava como nunca.

- Droga falem mais baixo minha cabeça dói. Disse Naruto colocando a mão na cabeça.

Sakura percebeu que ele tinha bebido mais não achou aquilo uma boa desculpa e foi embora. Logo em seguida Keiko também se foi deixando Naruto ali no seu quarto sozinho sem saber o que fazer. E para sua sorte Sasuke apareceu.

- Pelo jeito que você ta a noite foi boa em Naruto – Falando em tom de deboche.

- Eu não lembro de nada, só da Sakura beijando aquele moleque estranho.

- Aquele moleque estranho é o Sai ele pertence ao núcleo da ANBU.

- Ao núcleo?

- Isso eu vou pegar um remédio pra você e fazer um café quente e forte assim você vai entender melhor.

- Valeu Sasuke.

- A propósito a Sakura veio aqui?

- Veio sim e eu ...

- E voce?

- Eu estava com a Keiko, nos dormimos juntos.

- O QUE?

- É isso que você entendeu não precisa gritar.

- Mais e a Sakura o que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela chegou aqui quando a Keiko estava se vestindo e ela veio pela janela e viu.

- Lasco pela segunda vez você quebrou a sua promessa

- Valeu por me lembrar disso.

- Você prometeu que nunca a faria chorar e ela chorou no dia que a Keiko te beijou e provavelmente ela esta chorando agora.

- Sasuke o que eu faço? – Naruto perguntou sentindo um nó na garganta, ele sempre disse que a amava e agora faz isso.

- Vai falar com ela, no máximo ela pode te bater.

- Eu vou falar com ela.


	7. Capitulo 7 – A verdade revelada

**Bom gente, eu fiquei muito feliz que todos gostaram da fic...**

**Esse é o penúltimo capitulo, vai ser um pouco curto, mas vou compensar no ultimo que eu vou postar amanha.**

**E já vou começar a posta outra fic minha só falta eu decidir qual.**

**Mais um capitulo postado...espero que gostem .**

**Capitulo 7 – A verdade revelada.**

Sasuke decidiu acompanhar Naruto ate a casa de Sakura, pois se ela tentasse mata-lo ele poderia impedir, mas eles foram interceptados por ninjas desconhecidos onde uma única coisa foi familiar o símbolo que eles carregavam em suas roupas. Um redemoinho laranja.

- Você Uzumaki Naruto venha conosco. - ???

- Quem são vocês? Perguntou Sasuke

- Eu não vou – Disse Naruto

- Não interessa quem somos, mas você vira caso contrario sua amada sofre as conseqüências. - ??

Falaram isso mostrando Sakura caída atrás deles. Naruto fez um sinal para Sasuke que desapareceu logo em seguida.

- Seu amigo não é muito corajoso ele não faz jus ao nome Uchiha. - ??

- Não fale dele, você não sabe nada sobre ele. - Falava Naruto enquanto se preparava para resgatar Sakura.

- Como vocês conseguiram captura-la?

- Não foi difícil, como controlador do vento só bastou controlar o ar em volta dela fazendo o oxigênio dela diminuir assim ela desmaiou. ??? (Ichiro)

- Seu desgraçado como pode fazer isso?

- Ela é a única coisa que te atrapalha. ??? (Ichiro)

- Sakura-chan nunca me atrapalhou, ao contrario ela e meus amigos que me ajudaram a chegar aonde cheguei.

- Hahaha, não me faça rir garoto. Ela te atrapalha se não fosse ela fosse você seria livre para ir e vir. - ??? (Ichiro)

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Meu nome é Ichiro esse é meu companheiro Kentaro a nossa missão é leva-lo de Konoha de preferência sem resistência. – Ichiro

- Vocês não me levaram para lugar algum eu não saio de Konoha.

- Se é assim que você prefere vamos te levar a força. – Ichiro

Naruto correu na direção de seus inimigos a toda velocidade, mas quando chegou bem perto algo o lançou para trás e logo em seguida uma pressão muito grande foi criada em cima de seu corpo o afundando no chão e diminuindo seu oxigênio, ele não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra quando Keiko apareceu.

- Ichiro-sama que você esta fazendo?

- Cumprindo ordens.

- Mas a missão esta quase completa

- Ouve uma mudança nos planos – Disse Kentaro se pronunciando pela primeria vez.

- Mudança nos planos como assim? - Keiko

- Você se envolveu emocionalmente com ele e sua função era conquista-lo e depois leva-lo ate nos onde o destino dele seria decidido.

- Não, não era isso, minha missão era conquista e leva-lo ate o nosso clã onde tudo seria revelado. Agora desfaça essa jutso é uma ordem.

Ichiro não a contestou, mas deixou tudo nas mãos de Keiko que apenas observou enquanto Naruto se levantava e corria em direção a Sakura.

Alguns minutos depois Sasuke reaparece com todos os amigos de Naruto.

- Ei Naruto no que você se meteu agora – perguntaram todos

Naruto estava no meio de uma roda com vários ninjas a sua volta e na sua frente caída em seus braços estava Sakura desacordada.

- Olha só o seu amiguinho volto - ??

- Pai deixe o Naruto em paz – gritava Keiko surpreendo todos

- Keiko cale a boca. - Daichi

- Kentaro, ela é sua noiva tire ela daqui. - Daichi

- Daichi- sama eu faria isso mais não acho que seja correto. - Kentaro

- Não se atreva Kentaro, Ichiro tire os dois daqui – Daichi

- Daichi- sama eu não posso Kentaro é meu amigo e eu entendo o que ele sente. – Ichiro

- Não seja um traidor - Daichi

- Cale a boca – Uma voz veio de trás de Daichi, era uma voz feminina. – Eu deixei que você dominasse, pois acreditei que você entenderia os motivos de nos mantermos escondidos, mas agora vejo que o poder subiu a sua cabeça Daichi.

Keiko abriu um sorriso fazia anos que ela não ouvia aquela voz.

- Saiam de perto dele.

Nesse momento os outros shinobis de Konoha chegaram juntamente com Tsunade e ficaram surpresos, eles reconheceram aqueles símbolos em suas roupas.

Antes que Aiko começasse a falar Tsunade a cortou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- A situação saiu do controle pelo jeito a verdade terá que ser revelada.

- Nós temos um acordo ele ainda não esta pronto.

- Não a outra opção a idade certa já chegou e agora que esse baka do meu marido tentou tomar o poder, Naruto ira querer saber o porquê dele ser o alvo.

Um silencio tomou conta de tudo, enquanto Aiko e Tsunade de olhavam, mas então Daichi deu a ordem aos ninjas que ainda se encontravam perto de Naruto, pois ele continuava no mesmo lugar segurando Sakura que agora começa a despertar.

- Matem Uzumaki Naruto, isso é uma ordem.

Nenhuns dos ninjas se arriscaram a contrariar Daichi ele tinha a fama de conseguir o que queria pela dor.

- Eu mandei se afastarem dele – Gritava Aiko

Os ninjas pararam não sabiam a quem obedecer.

- Realmente Aiko, estamos sem opções. - Disse Tsunade

- Então eu contarei, e a decisão ficara nas mãos dele.

- Esta certo, Naruto preste atenção no que Aiko ira falar é sobre suas origens.

Todos ficaram atentos ao que Aiko iria fala.

- Uzumaki Naruto meu nome é Uzumaki Aiko eu pertenço ao segundo ramo do clã Uzumaki, você é o filho de Uzumaki Kushina minha irmã, que deixou nosso clã com Namikaze Minato o seu pai, quando o país do Redemoinho foi destruído. Você é o único descendente o ramo principal sendo assim você é o sucessor do clã Uzumaki.

Quando meu marido Daichi se tornou o líder nós não sabíamos da sua existência se soubéssemos, teríamos te treinado para se tornar o líder do nosso clã, mas sua existência veio tarde e concordamos com o 3° Hokage que você ficaria sem saber que alguns membros do clã Uzumaki existiam ate que chegasse a idade certa.

Naruto ouviu o que Aiko disse saber que seu pai era o 4° Hokage foi uma emoção indescritível, mas aquilo pouco significou, pois seus olhos estavam direcionados aos olhos mais lindos que ele já havia visto porem eles estavam se brilho.

- Calada. - Disse Naruto

Aiko abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Depois falaremos sobre isso, eu não estou com paciência para assuntos formais.

- Hai – Aiko concordou sem levantar a cabeça.

- Quem é ela? Acredito que seu nome não seja Keiko e que tudo o que aconteceu foi planejado. - Naruto se levantava levando Sakura no colo.

- Ela é Uzumaki Akemi, ela é minha filha, em nível familiar ela é sua prima – disse Aiko

A palavra prima fez o coração de Naruto acelerar, ele tinha primos, tios, ele não estava sozinho no mundo ele tinha família. Mas mesmo assim ele seguiu com Sakura em seus braços seus sentimentos estavam confusos ele não sabia se sentia raiva por ninguém ter contado que ele tinha uma família e quem era seus pais, se ele ignorava essa família que apareceu e por eles terem mentido ou se Sakura ainda o queria.


	8. Capitulo 8 – Final – Por que pra mim ama

Ultimo capitulo... :D

Avisou

_**Negrito e itálico: pensamentos**_

Normal : Falas

_Itálico : Parte Hentai _

_**Um ultimo aviso... Já decidi qual fic eu vou posta, ela se chama PERDENDO PARA GANHAR, ela tem 17 capítulos vou começar a posta no fim de semana. **_

_**RESPONDENDO AOS REVIEWS: **_

**JiraiyaEroSenniN**** : Que bom que gosto da minha fic fico muito feliz por isso. E o que o Naruto vai fazer? Você vai descobrir agora.  
**

**Filippe - Nakama****: É esse ultimo capitulo ficou bem pequenino, mas compenso com esse.  
**

**taliane****: Confuso? É ele fica, mas ele ta mais preocupado com a Sakura...O que será que ela vai fazer?**

_**Agora a fic... :D**_

**Capitulo 8 – Final – Por que pra mim amar é tudo**

Uma hora depois, as visitas foram liberadas, Naruto bate na porta entrou no quarto de Sakura.

- Sakura eu posso conversar com você?

Essa era a primeira vez que ele não a chamava de Sakura - chan.

- Eu pensei que você me amava Naruto.

- Mas eu te amo

- Se você amasse você não teria dormido com ela. Eu acreditei que esses momentos seriam nossos.

- Eu também acreditei nisso, eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse com você.

- Eu também, mas eles não foram, mas ainda restava algo e essa noite você jogou fora.

- Sakura, por favor, não fala assim você é tudo pra mim.

- Naruto você tem um clã para cuidar agora, você deveria ir morar com eles e esquecer que eu existo.

Uma musica tocava no fundo enquanto Naruto tentava responder o que Sakura tinha dito, quando ambos prestaram atenção na musica, ela parecia dizer o que Sakura sentia.

**[musica**

_Hoje nós terminamos_

_Você conheceu alguém melhor do que eu_

_Vá seja feliz._

_Você é igual a todos os outros caras_

_O que aconteceu quando você dizia_

_Que me amava?_

_Honestamente, eu não quero você_

_Para ser feliz_

_O que eu irei fazer se você realmente me esquecer?_

_Eu estou com tanta dor, mais dor do que_

_Eu possa suportar_

_Porque ainda estou amando você_

_Estou amando você. _

Sakura começou a chorar Naruto vendo isso não agüentou começou a chorar também. Sakura era importante pra ele mais importarte que sua propria vida e ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- Naruto eu amo você, eu sei que eu descobri isso tarde, nós estaríamos juntos se eu tivesse visto isso antes, mas agora é tarde. - Sakura dizia isso enquanto chorava.

- Sakura-chan eu não sei viver sem você, você é a luz que ilumina as trevas da minha vida. Sem você...Sakura-chan...Sem...você...Sem você eu não quero mais viver, eu abro mão de qualquer coisa para ficar com você. Sem você para me acompanhar ser Hokage não seria nada, mas se você quer mesmo que eu vá embora me diga e eu irei com eles.

Sakura ficou um tempo sem falar.

**[Musica de novo**

_Por favor não quebre os corações_

_Das garotas pra quem amar é tudo..._

_Eu já sabia que viver essa vida_

_Amando era difícil_

_Embora eu diga que te odeio agora_

_Vou sentir falta de você._

_Por que sou uma garota, pra quem amar é tudo. _

- Vá embora Naruto vai ser melhor.

Naruto saiu do quarto sem falar com ninguém, não era necessário todos ouviram o que eles conversaram.

Ninguém se atreveu entrar no quarto ainda era possível ouvir o choro de Sakura vindo lá de dentro eles sentiam a dor dos dois.

Naquele mesmo dia Sakura foi liberada e foi para casa. A janela do seu quarto estava aberta e por mais que ela desejasse o contrario ele estava lá no alto do prédio olhando o céu como sempre fazia quando estava feliz ou quando estava triste.

Ela o observou por alguns minutos e logo fechou a janela. Mas ela logo o ouviu chamando seu nome. O que a fez abrir sua janela novamente, não só ela, mas varias pessoas que moravam ali por perto.

Ele estava em sua janela a olhando nos olhos dela aquele olhar que dispensava palavras e que ia fundo na alma.

- Sakura-chan, dentro de três dias eu vou partir como você pediu, mas antes eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu só cheguei a onde cheguei por causa de você, tudo em você seu sorriso, sua raiva me estimulava a seguir em frente a dar o melhor, porque eu queria que você me reconhece desde o inicio eu fiz isso por amor, a minha promessa de ir buscar o Sasuke me matava por dentro, mas se era pra te ver feliz e eu a cumpri e se fosse necessário eu faria tudo de novo, Sakura-chan você é a luz da minha vida. Não te ver sorrir é como a morte para mim, eu te amo como nunca amei outro alguém e como nunca serei capaz de amar novamente.

Eles se olharam durante um tempo, mas Naruto se levantou e começou a se afastar as lagrimas teimavam em querer aparecer mais assim se seguiu Naruto voltou para sua casa e Sakura ficou deitada em sua cama pensando no que ele havia dito.

_**Naruto-kun eu amo você, mas...nós não podemos ficar juntos é assim que tem que ser, você agora tem uma família um clã para cuidar e você terá a sua prima para te ajudar no que for preciso a minha presença já não é necessária em sua vida. E eu não quero lhe causar mais nenhuma dor como causei nesses anos. O jeito que eu te tratava como eu te ignorava...eu vou sentir sua falta, mas vai ser melhor assim, cada um para seu lado.**_

**Três dias depois.**

Naruto estava pronto para partir ele iria morar com seu clã que se mantinha escondido. Naruto expressava o sorriso de sempre, mas ele parecia um tanto falso para sua prima que já o conhecia muito bem.

- Naruto você deveria ficar, continuar seu treinamento. - Keiko (Akemi)

- Não, é melhor eu ir, Sakura-chan quer assim.

- Mas você não vai ser feliz. - Keiko (Akemi)

- Vamos já perdemos muito tempo e o Naruto já fez a escolha dele ele não pode voltar atrás. -Aiko

Eles partiram, pularam entre as arvores por horas, quando ouviram um grito de longe, chamando Naruto, aquela voz abafada pela distancia lhe causou um frio na espinha.

-_**Será que é ela? - Pensou Naruto.**_

- Sakura-chan

- Narutooooo – gritava Sakura

- Sakura-chann – Naruto gritava de volta.

Eles começaram a correr na mesma direção, mas a decisão já tinha sido tomada ele não podia voltar atrás era contra o jeito ninja dele e o clã não permitia isso. Kentaro e Ichiro entraram na frente de Naruto o impedindo de continuar.

- Você fez uma escolha Naruto-sama, você agora é nosso líder não pode ficar se desviando desse jeito. - Disse Ichiro

Sakura logo apareceu na frente deles seguida por Sasuke, Kakashi e Hinata.

- Naruto-kun não vá. – dizia Sakura.

- Ele já tomou a decisão dele, ele não pode voltar atrás – disse Ichiro

- Deixem ele responder, o líder do clã é ele.- Dizia Akemi (Keiko)

Naruto observava a todos e logo se virou fazendo menção de continuarem a viagem, ele se sentia destruído por dentro, sua felicidade jamais seria completa sem Sakura, mas ele não voltava atrás do que dizia e entao Naruto se virou e assim tentou seguir viagem mais foi agarrado pelas costas, era Sakura

- Naruto eu te imploro não vá.

- Sakura-chan

- Eu te imploro, por favor não me deixe eu não vou suportar te perde.

- Sakura-chan eu não posso voltar atrás.

- Mas Naruto...

- Embora que.

Sasuke e Hinata, que não entendiam nada, pois estavam sendo o alvo do olhar de Naruto e então Naruto se pronunciou como verdadeiro líder do clã.

- Eu acabo de ter uma idéia – Dizia Naruto mas foi interrompido por Sasuke

- Gente o Naruto teve uma idéia aleluia, como dizia Orochimaru It's Raining Men!

Todos olharam para ele supresos.

- Sasuke você sabe o que significa isso? Perguntou Akemi

- Para ser sincero não faço a mínima idéia. Só sei que sempre que algo surpreendente acontecia o Orochimaru dizia isso. Mas o que significa?

- Sorte que a Ino não esta aqui ela ficaria decepcionada, isso ¬¬ significa esta chovendo homem seu BAKA. – Falava Akemi indignada.

gota em todos

**Ainda bem que eu nao gosto mais dele. - Pensava Sakura**

**Sasuke o que aconteceu com voce? - Se perguntava Naruto**

- Sasuke isso foi muito gay – disse Naruto ainda com a uma gota

- Eu concordo - disseram todos em coro.

- É? Que horror, eu não devia ter fugido das aulas de inglês com o teacher Kabuto, que vergonha, por favor, ignorem isso.

- Deixando isso de lado onde foi que eu parei – Perguntou Naruto.

- Na parte que você teve uma idéia – disse Kakashi.

- Assim..Bem eu como líder do clã Uzumaki não posso voltar atrás com a minha palavra sem contar que esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser, então tomei a decisão de tornar o meu clã conhecido... Akemi.

- Hai priminho.

- Vá na frente com Kentaro e Ichiro e mande que todos do clã juntem suas coisas, vamos nos mudar para Konoha. Aiko você vira comigo vamos procurar um lugar para construir as casas para os membros do clã, chega de anonimato.

- Hai – disse Aiko com um sorriso, ela tinha conhecido Jiraiya enquanto estava em Konoha e queria passar mais tempo com ele.

Todos voltaram para Konoha onde Aiko foi conversar com Tsunade para encontrarem um terreno apropriado para a construção das casas do clã. Enquanto isso Naruto estava com Sakura eles se dirigiram ate um dos lagos de Konoha onde puderam conversar.

- Sakura-chan...- Naruto tentou falar mais foi interrompido por um beijo quente, tímido e carinhoso, esse era diferente era especial, era apaixonado. Naruto retribuiu o beijo e Sakura sentiu a mesma coisa aquele beijo era doce tinha sabor de amor e felicidade. Diferente das outras experiências de ambos aquilo não era algo de corpo, não era algo como um desejo em busca de algo mais, era um carinho forte que confortava a alma e trazia uma calma indescritível, eles se sentiram flutuando no universo e tudo em volta desapareceu o silencio era absoluto. Quando finalmente pararam de se beijar ficaram um tempo calados apenas se olharam nos olhos.

- Naruto-kun eu amo você - Disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo minha linda flor.

Eles se beijaram novamente retornando aquele mundo silencioso. O tempo foi passando o namoro já era oficial mais ainda faltava algo, uma coisa da qual eles se aproximaram varias vezes e recuaram. Sakura dizia ainda não estar pronta e ele a respeitava esperando ate que ela estivesse.

Naruto então planejou uma noite especial para Sakura e aproveitou que o inverno havia passado e a primavera começava a abrir sua flores, entao Naruto convidou Sakura para jantar e depois

se foram para o mesmo lago onde se beijaram pela primeira vez.

- Sakura-chan eu tenho que te pergunta uma coisa.

- Diga Naruto-kun.

Ele se ajoelhou em sua frente a fazendo corar e seus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas.

-Sakura-chan você aceita ser a luz da minha vida para sempre? Você aceita se casar comigo?

Sakura se ajoelhou na frente de Naruto.

- Eu aceito ser a sua luz eu aceito me casar com você.

_Eles sorriram um sorriso terno, Sakura olhava nos olhos daquele garoto de cabelos dourados que estava na sua frente e sentiu as mãos dele a envolvendo e a trazendo para perto, ele foi se aproximando ate que seus lábios se tocassem, eles se beijaram de forma suave e ao mesmo tempo explosiva. Sakura correspondeu aquele beijo mais já tomando a iniciativa foi abrindo o zíper do casaco de Naruto que apenas permitiu que ela continuasse. Os beijos foram se tornando mais intensos e foram descendo pelo pescoço de Sakura que sentia aquele arrepio atravessar seu corpo. _

- Sakura – chamou Naruto – Você realmente quer isso?

- Quero sim, eu to pronta agora.

_Naruto sorriu de forma terna e maliciosa o que fez Sakura rir e logo voltar a beijá-lo. As mãos de Naruto foram descendo enquanto as de Sakura puxavam a camisa de dele que logo foi jogada longe. Naruto começou puxando a alça do vestido de Sakura o fazendo escorregar ate a cintura de sua amada._

_Naruto foi deitando Sakura na grama enquanto deslizava suas maos pelos seios da garota enquanto as mãos dela deslizavam por suas costas, cada carinho foi se tornando mais intenso trazendo uma sensação quase impossível de se controlar. Sakura segurava no cabelo de Naruto enquanto ele beijava sua barriga a fazendo estremecer, então Sakura decidiu controlar um pouco aquele jogo de carinho e caricias, ela virou empurrando Naruto assim ficando em cima dele e seguiu o mesmo ritual dele, da boca ela foi descendo para o pescoço dando uma mordida de leve enquanto descia por aquele peito definido chegando ate seu quadril e subindo novamente, cada movimento era feito com muito cuidado, nada era perdido nenhum olhar, nenhum beijo, nenhum carinho._

_Eles se abraçaram enquanto se beijavam, as mãos deslizavam com suavidade pelos corpos banhados pela luz do luar e pelo vento fresco da primavera que balançava os cabelos de Sakura os deixando cair sobre seu rosto. Naruto deslizou sua mão suavemente pelo corpo de Sakura chegando ate o vestido que ainda se encontrava na cintura de sua amada, ele foi empurrando o vestido enquanto deixava sua mão deslizar ate as pernas de Sakura enquanto ela ia desabotoando suas calças. Enquanto se beijavam as caricias iam ficando cada vez suaves mais o efeito cada vez mais forte. Sakura fechou os olhos deixando todas aquelas sensações tomarem conta de si deixando Naruto tomava o controle novamente. Um calor diferente tomou conta de ambos, suas respirações estavam mais rápidas e seus corações acelerados mais finalmente as ultimas peças que atrapalhavam estavam jogadas de lado. Naruto puxou Sakura mais pra perto e voltou a beijar o corpo de sua amada que a cada beijo gemia baixinho. Naruto pressionou o corpo de Sakura na grama fria enquanto seus labios deslizaram do pescoço ate os seios de Sakura. Naruto beijava e dava leves mordida o que fazia Sakura arranhar suas costas. Sakura subiu sua mão pelas costas de seu amado ate chegar aos cabelos dele que ela segurava com força a cada beijo e mordida que ele lhe dava. Sakura novamente fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Naruto tomar posse de seu corpo e aquela sensação quente e que lhe dava arrepios cruzava seu corpo a deixando em um estado inebriante enquanto a respiração cansada dele em seu ouvido parecia atiçá-la a levando a loucura e também com a respiração casada._

_- Eu amo você – Sussurrou ele enquanto a apertava mais contra si._

_- Eu também te amo – Disse ela voltando a beijá-lo de forma suave._

_Suas mãos se entrelaçaram sendo mantidas presas contra a grama, enquanto ele novamente voltava a beijar o pescoço de Sakura e descendo passando pelos seios da garota que apenas sorria. Se beijaram mais algumas vezes e se abraçaram, estava casados mais estavam felizes._

_**6 meses depois:**_

Se passaram 6 meses desde a mudança de seu clã para Konoha, Naruto estava muito feliz, estava noivo da mulher que sempre amou, descobriu que ainda tinha uma família e sua prima não tinha ficado grávida dele depois daquela idiotice aguda dele.

- Naruto – chamou Sakura

- Oi minha princesa – Disse Naruto

- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa

- O que?

- Lembra aquela noite depois da sua nomeação como lidar do clã?

- Orra se lembro – ele riu.

- Bem...

- O que tem?

- Eu to..

- Você ta?

- Ai Naruto como você é lerdo, eu aqui enrolando pra você adivinhar. Eu to grávida.

- Grávida? É serio?

- É...Naruto aonde você vai? Hei Naruto sai daí.

Sakura falou tarde Naruto pulou a janela e subiu no alto daquele mesmo prédio.Nem a mãe de Sakura sabia da gravidez, mas depois daquilo não tinha pra quem contar.

- Konoha, Vovó Tsunade, Paieeee Meu Grande Quarto Hokage, mãe minha linda. EU VO SER PAPAIIII..EU VO SER PAI EU VO TER UM FILHO COM A MULHER QUE EU AMO, EU SOU O CARA MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO.

- Naruto dessa daí agora – gritava Sakura lá de baixo enquanto recebia os parabéns de todos em volta e o Naruto continuava gritando. A felicidade dele transbordava e só aumentava.

**Nove meses depois.**

Finalmente os nove meses se passaram e um lindo menininho de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes nasceu.

- Naru como nós vamos chama-lo? - Perguntava Sakura entregando o pequeno menininho para Naruto.

- Eu pensei em dar o nome do meu pai se você concordar. - Disse Naruto embalando a criança em seu colo.

- Meu filho ter o nome do Grande Quarto Hokage é claro que eu concordo. - Respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

- Então esse menininho vai se chamar Uzumaki Minato.

__

_**FIM **_

**As musicas que eu usei nessa fic foram.**

**Because I'm A Girl banda coreana KISS**

**E**

**Wait For You do cantor Elliott Yamin **

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
